The Secret Uncovered?
by peacheykeen
Summary: Theirs a new girl in town. And she wants to know whats going on with Miley. Will she found out what the world doesnt know? And will the world find out what Miley knows? Please r&r Oneshot


**Hannah Montana: The Secret Uncovered?**

**"Ok, everyone lets go." Rihanne, Emma and John's dad Brad said. **

**"Why do we have to move? My whole life is here!" Emma yelled to her parents.**

**"Because of my job, we have to move to Tennessee." Their mum Kelly said.**

**"Bye, bye. I love you all so much, I'm gonna miss you guys heaps." Rihanne hugged her 3 best friends Holly, Aqua and Chloe. Everyone said their goodbyes and they got in their car to Tennessee.**

**Rihanne stared out they window miserably. It felt like years only just getting to the airport. She wondered what how long it would feel to actually get to her new house.**

**"C'mon. You get the limo out front. Hottest styles, every shoe, every colour. Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun. It's really you but no one ever discovers. Who would of thought that a girl like me, would double as a superstar! You get the best of both worlds, chill it out, take it slow, then you rock out the show. You get the best of both worlds, then mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds!" Hannah Montana laughs**

**"Everybody, we have a new student today. Meet Rihanne."**

**"Hi." Rihanne said and sat down at the seat the teacher assigned for her.**

**"Hey Rihanne! What's Australia like?" Amber while her and Ashley were having there lunch.**

**"Do you like Hannah Montana? We've got an extra ticket for her concert in California. You can come." Ashley got a word in.**

**"Hell yeah! I'm Hannah's biggest fan!" Rihanne said excitedly and sat down on their table.**

**"I guess there's 3 Hannah Montana's biggest fan. Because me and Ashley are her biggest fan as well." Amber said back.**

**"Were gonna get backstage passes as well. Amber is good friends with Hannah. She got to sing with her on singing with the stars." Ashley said to Rihanne.**

**Rihanne looked over at Miley's table. "I can tell that there's something suspicious going on over at that table."**

**"Oh, that's the losers table. There's always something suspicious going on there." Amber said.**

**"Who are they?" Rihanne said still staring at their table.**

**"Miley, Lily and Oliver. There total geeks." Ashley said. "Trust us, there retards, don't ever be friends with them."**

**"Hey, wanna go meet the new girl Rihanne? Hope Amber and Ashley haven't put her under their mean spell yet." Miley asked Lily and Oliver.**

**"Sure." Lily and Oliver answered.**

**They walked over to Amber and Ashley's table. "Hey Rihanne." Miley said.**

**"Hi…" She answered.**

**"Um, It looks like you haven't noticed, but this is the cool table, and just a reminder, your not cool." Amber said. "Isn't that the losers table over there?" Ashley pointed to the table that they were sitting at. "Oooh…Tiss!"**

**"Well, if you guys haven't noticed, this cant be the cool table, because your sitting here." Lily said back.**

**"Yeah. Lily's right, if you haven't realized, I thought the table next to the trash can was the losers table." Miley pointed to the trash can which was next to the table they were sitting on. "Oooh…Tiss!"**

**They looked over and saw the trash can next to them. "Eeew!" Amber and Ashley squealed.**

**"Could someone, even if there sitting next to the trash can, be a loser if there friends with Hannah Montana? So I guess you guys are the losers." Rihanne said smirking.**

**"Hey Tracy! You've met Lil-Lola." Hannah Montana said to Tracy just before she was going on stage.**

**"Yes, I have." Tracy answered looking annoyed. "Loser." She said under her breath.**

**"By the way, do you have any clue what Rihanne was talking about, like her being Hannah Montana's friend." Lily asked.**

**"No idea, must have been something to do with Amber going on 'Singing with the stars', but I no 1 thing for sure, she is never going to be Hannah Montana's friend." Hannah Montana said folding her arms.**

**"She definitely is already under Amber and Ashley's evil spell. Errghh!" Lily got mad.**

**"Hannah, your on in 5." Hannah Montana's dad/manager said.**

**"Ok. There's something suspicious about Rihanne, but I just cant figure it out! It's annoying." Hannah Montana got mad as well.**

**"Who said, who said I cant be superman? I say, I say that I know I can! Who said, who said I wont be president? I say, I say you aint seen nothing yet!" Hannah Montana sung. "Thank you California!"**

**Crowd screams and cheers wildly**

**"What about the backstage passes?" Rihanne said after the show.**

**"I didn't get to see Hannah Montana today, so I didn't get the backstage passes." Amber said back.**

**"How about we sneak in?" Ashley joined the conversation.**

**Amber, Ashley and Rihanne sneaked backstage to find Hannah Montana's dressing room.**

**"Oh my god! I cant believe were in Hannah Montana's dressing room! Ahh!" Amber and Ashley screamed. "Oooh…Tiss!"**

**Rihanne walked of to go find Hannah Montana.**

**"Hey where did Rihanne go?" Amber asked Ashley.**

**"Hannah?" Rihanne searched for Hannah Montana.**

**"Hey Lily!" Miley said and turned around. "Ahh!" She quickly grabbed her wig and chucked it on her head.**

**"What the hell? Are you an impersonator?" Rihanne asked suspiciously.**

**"No, no. Just I have brown hair under my blonde wi- hair. I died it blonde and left it brown underneath." Miley quickly thought of an excuse.**

**"Sure…Hannah…?…Okay…" Rihanne said and left.**

**"You guys! I have major news, major bad news!" Miley said to Lily and Oliver at school the next day. "Rihanne knows. I could tell she was up to something. But she knows!" Miley said quietly.**

**"She knows what?" Oliver asked looking confused.**

**"She knows about me being Hannah Montana!" Miley whispered.**

**"Are you serious? This is bad!" Oliver said back.**

**"Oh, nuh Oliver! But she doesn't like us…I don't think. Anyway, her knowing could mean, the whole world knowing!" Lily said.**

**"Hey you guys, I know something, that nearly no one knows! And Miley's not gonna be happy about it when everyone finds out!" Rihanne said smiling.**

**"What! Tell us!" Amber yelled.**

**"Hannah Montana has a secret identity. You know when I walked off last night. Well I saw Miley, and she is Hannah Montana! I saw her turning around coz she thought I was Lily without her blonde wig on, and she quickly put it on so that I wouldn't know!" Rihanne said still smiling.**

**"Yeah right! As if Miley is Hannah Montana. There's no way she can sing, because she's a dork, there's no way she has millions of fans, because she's a dork, and she doesn't look a thing like Hannah Montana. Hannah Montana is way prettier. She is to cool to be her! Duh!" Amber said.**

**"Also once I heard her say she doesn't even like Hannah Montana, how could she Hannah Montana then? What, are you like on Miley's side?" Ashley asked.**

**"She just told Amber and Ashley, I can tell! Oh, god my life is soo over!" Miley waved her fists in the air as if she was punching Rihanne.**

**"Don't worry, she might have not have told them. And anyway how do you know that they'll even believe her. Why don't you just go and talk to her?" Lily asked.**

**"I guess your right. There's nothing I can do. Either the world knows or I go talk to her. I'll be back." Miley walked over to Rihanne.**

**"Hey Rihanne, can I talk to you, in private?" Miley asked.**

**"Oh, so I see your secretly friends with her as well. Loser!" Amber said.**

**"I know that you know Rihanne. Please don't tell anyone." Miley asked.**

**"Sorry, but I already have. Amber and Ashley." Rihanne said.**

**"Why don't you like me, why do you want everyone to know my secret?" Miley asked.**

**"I don't know. Just Amber and Ashley hated you so much. And when you came over to meet me last week, you seemed to hate them so much as well. I guess that I just ended up not liking you because of them, and that's why I wanted everyone to know your secret, because you obviously don't want anyone to know otherwise you wouldn't wear a wig. Truce?" Rihanne answered.**

**"Truce." Miley smiled. "Oh, and I see that Amber and Ashley are starting to go off you."**

**"Yep, because they think I like you. Why I now do." Rihanne said.**

**"Wanna hang out with me, Oliver and Lily?" Miley asked.**

**"Sure." Rihanne answered and they walked over to the table Miley was sitting at.**

**"Hey Rihanne, did they believe you?" Miley asked.**

**"No." She answered.**

**"Yay!!!!" She yelled.**

**The End**


End file.
